pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barton Sutter
Barton Sutter (born 1949) is an American poet and prose writer.Barton Sutter b. 1949, Poetry Foundation, Web, Dec. 9, 2012. Life Sutton is a Duluth, Minnesota-based writer whose poetry and prose often reflect his love of the North-Country. A Lutheran preacher's son, he was raised in a large rural family. He acquired a B.A. in Language Arts from Southwest State University in 1972. He then received an M.A. in Creative Writing from Syracuse University in 1975. In the 1980s, he moved to Duluth, Minnesota, where he continued publishing, and also began work as an English instructor at the University of Minnesota, Duluth. He thereafter spent a number of years as a Senior Lecturer of English at the University of Wisconsin-Superior, retiring from that position in 2010. He continues to live in Duluth with his wife and 2 daughters. Sutter was an essayist for the "Voices from the Heartland" series on Minnesota Public Radio from 1991-1997. He has also published numerous poems, stories, and essays in such magazines and anthologies as the North American Review, Poetry, Live Music, Minneapolis Star Tribune, and Minnesota Monthly. He also occasionally appears as half of the artistic duo The Sutter Brothers which also includes his brother, Ross Sutter, an acclaimed folk musician.http://www.rosssutter.com Recognition Sutton is the only author to win a Minnesota Book Award in 3 separate categories: in fiction for My Father’s War, and other stories; in creative non-fiction, for Cold Comfort; and in poetry, for The Book of Names: New and selected poems.''http://www.boaeditions.org/authors/sutter.html In 2005 Sutter was appointed Poet Laureate of Duluth, the 1st in the city's history. He was unanimously chosen for the position by a committee set up by the Lake Superior Writers.http://www.lakesuperiorwriters.org Lake Superior Writers Awards *Duluth Poet Laureate, 2006 *George Morrison Artist Award, 2005 *Minnesota Book Award for Creative Non-Fiction, 1999 *Northeastern Minnesota Book Award, 1999 *Jerome Foundation Travel and Study Grant (Sweden), 1997 *Individual Artist Fellowship, Arrowhead Regional Arts Council, 1996, 2001 *Minnesota Book Award for Poetry, 1994 *Minnesota Book Award Fiction, 1992 *Individual Artist Fellowship, Bush Foundation, 1989 *Loft McKnight Award in Poetry, 1987 *Bassine Citation from The Academy of American Poets, 1986 Publications Poetry *''Cedarhome: Poems. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1977. *''Sequoyah''. Marshall, MN: Ox Head Press, 1984. *''Pine Creek Parish Hall, and other poems''. Orb, NE: Sandhills Press, 1985; Duluth, MN: Graysolon Press, 199-. *''The Book of Names: New and selected poems''. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1993. *''Farewell to the Starlight in Whiskey''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2004. *''The Reindeer Camp, and other poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2012. *''Chester Creek Ravine: Haiku''. Minneapolis, MN: Nodin Press, 2015. Short iction *''My Father's War and Other Stories''. New York: Viking Press, 1991 **also published as My Father's War: Stories of midwestern men. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 2000. Non-fiction * Cold Comfort: Life on the Top of the Map. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au"Barton Sutter, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 14, 2019. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links *"What Does This Mean?" *Barton Sutter b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation *Barton Sutter at PoemHunter (3 poems) ;Books *Barton Sutter at Amazon.com ;About *Barton Sutter Official webpage Category:People from Duluth, Minnesota Category:Writers from Minnesota Category:American poets Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Syracuse University alumni